1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a method, system, and program means for reducing the chance of a user accidentally making a menu selection error, without causing the user extra effort in responding to a confirmation dialog; and, more specifically, to a user interface having a menu layout in which some of the menu choices have a barrier at least partially surrounding each of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Considering that users rely on computers for a significant number of tasks performed every day, and that a variety of computers and computer software are used for these tasks; case of use has become an important factor in a user""s computer usage efficiency. For example, pointing devices and displayed menu items in a user interface increase the case of use of computers and computer software and thus increase a user""s computer usage efficiency.
Although the use of a pointing device allows a user to navigate through an application and its interface with convenience and speed, the ease with which the pointer can be moved often leads to errors when the user overshoots and clicks on the wrong menu choice. Menus often get constructed in a way that can lead a user into making serious errors. For example, an error might cause the user to inadvertently close a program. On the xe2x80x98Filexe2x80x99 menu of a popular user interface, the xe2x80x98Printxe2x80x99 menu choice is directly above the xe2x80x98Closexe2x80x99 choice. If the user accidentally overshoots xe2x80x9cPrintxe2x80x9d and clicks on xe2x80x98Closexe2x80x99 while attempting to print, the program terminates, and the program must be restarted. In addition, the user must repeat all of the steps in the program to get back to the point in the program prior to the occurrence of the error. These repeated steps can be burdensome and irritating to a user.
The user interface for Netscape has a visual line separating some menu choices from other menu choices. For example, under the xe2x80x9cFILExe2x80x9d menu, there is a line between xe2x80x9cPrintxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cClosexe2x80x9d. There is also a visual line separating the xe2x80x9cGo Offlinexe2x80x9d menu choice from the other surrounding menu choices. In addition, there is a line above and below the two xe2x80x9cSavexe2x80x9d menu choices which visually separate these menu choices from the surrounding menu choices. However, the line is merely a visual indicator that separates some menu choices from others. There is no other function associated with the line. The line does not inhibit a user from moving a pointer from one menu item to another or from moving the pointer freely throughout the menu list. The problem, however, is that a user can move a pointer so freely through a menu list that a user can overshoot a desired menu choice and inadvertently select a problem menu choice.
A current solution to this problem is to provide a confirmation dialog which requires a user to confirm the selection of a choice that may produce a highly undesirable result. Confirmation dialogs require extra effort on the part of the user, and are typically found to be undesirable by users.
A menu choice which has a potential of causing an undesirable effect if erroneously selected is referred to herein as a problem menu choice, a problem menu option, or problem menu selection.
An apparatus, method, and program product are provided for reducing the chance of a user accidentally making a menu selection error while moving a pointer through a list of menu choices without causing the user extra effort in responding to a confirmation dialog. A barrier is displayed around at least part of the boundary of a menu choice that is deemed to be a problem menu choice.
In one embodiment, the pointer can not be moved across the barrier. That is, the movement of the pointer is impeded at the barrier boundary. In one embodiment, the barrier stops the pointer when the pointer reaches the barrier. In another embodiment, the pointer jumps across the problem menu choice, i.e., instantaneously appears on the other side, when the pointer reaches the barrier associated with the problem menu choice. The barrier does not completely surround the problem menu choice. There is an opening, or break, in the barrier through which the pointer can be moved by a user using a pointing device if the user intentionally desires to select the problem menu choice. In this way, a pointer can be maneuvered around the barrier into a selectable area of a problem menu choice when so desired by a user, but its movement is impeded at the barrier of the problem menu choice if the user does not intend to make that selection and may have overshot another menu choice.
In another preferred embodiment, the pointer can pass through the barrier. However, if the pointer crosses the barrier, the problem menu choice becomes non-selectable. The problem menu choice becomes selectable when the pointer re-enters the problem menu choice through an opening in the barrier, or crosses the barrier on a different side of the problem menu choice, such as the opposite side, as the pointer re-enters the problem menu choice area. The problem menu choice may also become selectable after a triggering event, such as a second click on the pointing device or other input.
In such embodiments, the thickness of the barrier can be a single pixel (picture element), or a line of any width, or an area such as an area that creates an isolating region adjacent to a problem menu choice as described in copending patent application Ser. No. 09/465,583 which is herein incorporated by reference.